


On & On

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have me. So don’t be afraid. I’ll always go back to you. You’re my home.” Changmin looked at him deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On & On

Yunho opened another link about Super Junior concert.

 

ChangKyu again.

 

Being the considerate sunbae he was, Yunho felt sorry he didn’t attend the concert, but he tried to find out the info from the internet. He called Donghae and greeted the other members before went to the sauna with his friends. He couldn’t resist some relaxation after the tiring concerts.

 

When he knew Changmin was going, he regretted that he wasn’t coming to the concert. He really wanted to spend more time with his maknae, especially after the emotional stage.

 

And now here he was. Reading news after news, fan accounts, about how Changmin just passed through her, dancing and singing along with the ELFs and being crazy together with Kyuhyun.

 

He knew Kyuhyun was Changmin’s bestfriend. He hated to admit that he didn’t like Kyu that much. He was a fine and good kid, but sometimes his jokes were just plain rude. And well, somehow it matched Changmin’s personality. No wonder they were close. In a photo, Yunho could see how Changmin let Kyuhyun peck his cheek… and the taller man even piggybacked him during SMTown some time ago.

 

Changmin never did that kind of intimate things with him.

 

“Hyung?” Changmin hooked his coat and took off his scarf.

 

“Oh, Minnie-ah? You’re here?” Yunho quickly hid his phone between two seats of the sofa. He didn’t hear the door opened, too distracted to his phone. The tv was on, so he could easily pretending. “How was the concert?”

 

“It was fun,” he sat next to Yunho tiredly.

 

Yunho hummed. “Success?”

 

“Yeah,” Changmin leaned to Yunho’s shoulder. “Oh?” he sat straight. “What- what… is this?” Changmin could feel something hard poked his waist. “Hyung! Look, you should be more careful with your phone-“ the monitor showed him a picture of him in the crowd, waving the blue lightstick.

 

“Okay!” Yunho quickly grabbed his phone from Changmin’s hand.

 

And Changmin could see the word ‘ChangKyu’ on the search engine. “What are you reading?”

 

“No- nothing…” Yunho gulped nervously, after he hid his phone again.

 

Changmin raised his eyebrows. “Nothing?”

 

“I was just… browsing about the SuJu concert. Because I feel sorry I couldn’t come.” Yunho wasn’t lying.

 

Changmin hummed suspiciously. “Okay! I’m gonna take a shower first. The concert makes me sweaty. Can I borrow your towel, Hyung?”

 

“Su- sure!” Yunho cleared his throat, and when Changmin was gone to the bathroom, he quickly closed all the browsers on his phone.

 

Yunho turned off the tv and brushed his teeth. Changmin would sleep together with him when he was in Yunho’s apartment, and he missed the maknae so much but he thought that Changmin must be really tired to do any night activities. Yunho wore baggy tshirt and sweatpants when he slept, but Changmin usually slept topless and Yunho had put one of his pants on the chair for Changmin to wear.

 

When Changmin opened the bathroom, he just had his towel around his waist and his hair was still wet.

 

“Hurry and come to bed,” Yunho patted the space beside him. “You can wear my pants over there.”

 

But Changmin ignored it and went straight to bed, sat next to Yunho. “Hyung~ dry my hair.”

 

Yunho smiled to Changmin’s childish behavior, he accepted the towel Changmin handed him, kneeled behind Changmin on the bed and dried his hair. “What is it? Why Changminnie is such a little boy now, hmm?”

 

Changmin leaned back to Yunho’s body. “Feels nice…”

 

Yunho massaged Changmin’s scalp gently. “Good?”

 

Changmin nodded. “Hyung… I wear your shampoo and soap.”

 

Yunho didn’t know why Changmin stated that. “It’s okay.”

 

“I smell like you.” Changmin added. He looked back, his left arm pulled Yunho’s head down and kissed him. He could feel Yunho’s soft plush lips pressed against his, and how the older man moved to lean closer, his hand was on Changmin’s chest.

 

Yunho’s hand trailed down and he realized something.

 

“You’re naked,” Yunho said to Changmin’s lips.

 

“You should be too.” Changmin pulled Yunho back for a deeper kiss. He put his tongue in the leader’s mouth and let him sucked it. Yunho’s mouth tasted fresh and Changmin wanted to cover it with the taste of his own. “Take off…”

 

“Huh?” Yunho was still in a daze from the kiss.

 

“Your clothes. Take it off.” Changmin pulled Yunho’s tshirt and the older man kicked off his sweatpants. No underwear for sleeping, luckily.

 

Changmin pushed Yunho to lay on the bed and got on top of him. He leaned down, face to face with his leader and covered Yunho’s body with his. Yunho pulled the younger to capture his mouth in another heated kiss, licked Changmin’s slightly dry lips and the saliva wet their chin. “Changmin-ah, I want you. Now.”

 

“Take me… take me, Yunho…” Changmin grinded their bare body and let their hard cocks brushed. He sat on Yunho’s abs and put his fingers on Yunho’s lips.

 

Without any command, Yunho sucked on CHangmin’s fingers, licked them and lapped them with his tongue. When the tip of his finger touched Yunho’s throat, Changmin shivered and pulled out. He had his right hand on Yunho’s chest and lifted his ass a little, before impaled his wet fingers to his wet hole. “Ooohh… Hyung…”

 

Yunho gulped at the sight on top of him. Changmin’s eyes shut closed in pain but his mouth was parted in a delicious pleasure. Changmin was moaning and Yunho rubbed Changmin’s shoulder, down to his chest and let his warmth burn the younger.

 

Yunho pulled up his knee, and it caused Changmin’s fingers went deeper. Changmin moaned louder and he bared his long neck. Encouraged, Yunho pulled Changmin so he moved onward, sat on Yunho’s chest, until finally, Changmin’s hard cock touched Yunho’s chin.

 

“Fuck, Yunho…” Changmin was out of breath. “Yunho… Yunho…”

 

Yunho looked at Changmin’s face as he gave a short lick to the tip of his cock. Changmin’s breath was heavy and Yunho put his lips around the head, and popped it out, swirled Changmin’s dick around his lips like he was wearing lipstick.

 

Changmin’s left hand was still busy with his ass while his right one was holding to the bedpost. Yunho took more of Changmin inside his mouth and he stroked himself. The musky smell of Changmin, mixed with Yunho’s fruity bodywash and the taste of salty and tangy sweat invaded his mind. When he looked up, Changmin was looking down to him, biting his lip, tried to contain his want, but Yunho could hear the deep whine stuck in Changmin’s throat.

 

The small sounds of Changmin’s sexy groan, the taste of his precum and the smell of Changmin attacked Yunho’s senses and he could feel his cock hardened and dripped slowly. He teased the tip with his finger, took his precum to Changmin’s hole.

 

“Ah, Hyung!” Changmin unconsciously pushed deeper inside Yunho when he felt Yunho’s finger joined his, probed at his stretched hole. Changmin already had three digits inside him and Yunho was teasing the outside ring.

 

Slowly, Yunho pushed in along with Changmin’s fingers, added the slickness when Changmin’s hole was getting dry. He moved his finger back and forth, added another finger and sucked Changmin harder, moaned so Changmin could feel the vibration of his throat.

 

Changmin could barely breath, his move was uncontrolled, torn between two pleasure provided by Yunho’s mouth and fingers. His cock was almost on the back of Yunho’s throat when Yunho pumped his second finger and pushed his finger to brush against his sweet spot. And then, Yunho’s throat vibrated.

 

“AH! Yunho… Yunho…” Changmin yelled in his high pitch voice.

 

Yunho pushed Changmin’s dick out with his tongue. His chest was heaving. “Now?”

 

Changmin nodded incoherently. “Now, now…” he pulled out his fingers and he could feel that Yunho did the same. He reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, poured it impatiently to his hand and coated Yunho’s hard cock with it and put the rest of it to his hole.

 

Yunho held his cock up and directed it to Changmin’s ready hole. Changmin got down bit by bit, before finally sat on Yunho’s cock.

 

“Fuck, Changmin… fuck, fuck, I love you so much..!” Yunho gripped Changmin’s thigh hard.

 

“You love me when I do that?” Changmin asked teasingly.

 

“Fuck yes! Yes!” Yunho tried to hold himself, he didn’t want to hurt his maknae but it was just hard not to pushed up and thrust into that tight heat.

 

“What if… I do… this…” Changmin tightened his ass, massaging Yunho’s hot cock deliciously.

 

Yunho groaned and let his hips up, his skin slapped against Changmin’s ass. He moved his hand to Changmin’s chest, to his nipple, pressed and thumbed it. Changmin’s moan came back again, rocking himself against Yunho, met up with Yunho’s thrust and ran after the pleasure. And when Yunho pinched his nipples, Changmin scratched Yunho with his blunt nails, made red marks from Yunho’s shoulder down to his nipples.

 

“Yunho… more, more!” Changmin’s breathy whine filled the bedroom, along with the sound of skin slapping and Yunho’s low groan.

 

Yunho sat up, his body met Changmin’s. He groped Changmin’s ass and kneaded them roughly, lifted them up and down. Changmin followed Yunho’s guide and held the older man for his life, his hands clawed helplessly to Yunho’s back. He could feel Yunho’s tongue on his jaw before he sucked it, down to his neck, bit it and left marks all over him.

 

“Yunho… Hyung… please…” Changmin was panting harshly with Yunho pounds got faster into him, his hard cock teased Changmin’s prostate and Changmin was dying. “Fuck, Hyung… more!”

 

Yunho held Changmin’s back, and his other hand moved to cover Changmin’s dripping cock. He stroked it and Changmin went crazy. His inner walls were twitching, squeezing Yunho’s dick nastily.

 

“Hyung…” Changmin moaned in ecstasy, and he was almost there.

 

“Min, Changmin-ah, open your eyes,” Yunho said in the midst of his pants.

 

Changmin did what he told, eyes quite unfocussed but he could see Yunho staring into him.

 

“I’m yours…” Yunho’s breath was hot on Changmin’s face. “Tell me… tell me that you’re mine…”

 

Changmin pulled Yunho’s neck and kissed him thoroughly. “I’m yours, Yunho. I belong to you only, Hyung,” he said.

 

Yunho’s hand moved faster on his cock, and pounded harder. Changmin licked down to Yunho’s neck, sucked his adam’s apple, then he moved to Yunho’s jaw. Kissed Yunho’s scar and sucked it until the blood went up to the surface, made a mark there.

 

Yunho thumbed the tip of Changmin’s cock, spread the dripping precum. “Come, Changmin… let go… come for me…” he squeezed harder and kissed Changmin’s deeply. Changmin groaned to the kiss, his orgasm was coming and thick fluid spluttered to his chest.

 

Right when Changmin came, the walls inside him tightened and Yunho lost it. “Changmin… AHH!!” His movements gotten erratic, before his final thrust, he spurted his seed inside his lover.

 

Yunho was still catching his breath, and Changmin rubbed his back gently, leaned to Yunho’s shoulder for some minutes, before pushed the leader down to the bed, and laid next to him. Yunho took some tissues from the bedside table and wiped Changmin’s cum off their bodies.

 

Changmin snuggled up against Yunho, body pressed fully to his Hyung, head on Yunho’s shoulder. “Hyung, you have me, right?”

 

Yunho smiled softly and caressed Changmin’s cheek tenderly. “Of course, Min-ah.”

 

“You have me. So don’t be afraid. I’ll always go back to you. You’re my home.” Changmin looked at him deeply. “I know you’re jealous about me and Kyuhyun…”

 

Changmin could feel Yunho tensed, then Yunho sighed. “I know he’s your bestfriend.”

 

“He is. And we’ve been together for years, Hyung. 10 years.” Changmin put his arm around Yunho’s waist. “Of course I love you more.”

 

Yunho put his arm on top of Changmin’s. “And I love you too.”

 

Changmin kissed Yunho’s skin in front of him, his neck, before fell to a deep slumber with Yunho stroking his hair comfortingly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my 10th work for TVXQ 10th anniversary!  
> merry christmas & happy new year! this is a present for all of u. thanks so much for reading :D


End file.
